


Miss Nilla's Sleep Paralysis Cure

by HeroFizzer



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other, Sleep Paralysis, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, tentacle girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: A tentacle girl invades the room of a young woman who is unable to sleep, but can't move. Luckily for the woman, Miss Nilla and her tendrils have just the cure for her.





	Miss Nilla's Sleep Paralysis Cure

The young woman found herself staring up at the ceiling, her eyes the only movement she could muster. As she laid under her bed sheets just after midnight with her arms at her sides, she realized she was paralyzed, unable to shut her eyelids. Looking around the room, everything was nearly pitched in darkness, save for the little light on her phone charger. And all she could ask was why she was still awake, despite the rest of her body being so stiff.

Her answer was sleep paralysis, which left her in such a bizarre state of being. She tried to open her mouth to call for help, letting them know she couldn't properly pass out, but her lips remained sealed, unable to open those up even in her current situation. Her nostrils were still capable of breathing, but that was about it.

Lacking the ability to shut her eyes, the woman panicked, uncertain what she should do. Her eyelids refused to close, and her ears were picking up noises that she'd hoped were just apart of her imagination. There should be nobody else in her room with her, and yet she felt someone's presence, a concern that someone may have snuck in without her knowing. A thief, a kidnapper, or something worse than she could imagine. The woman began to sweat heavily, her fear of darkness growing.

All of a sudden, the presence made itself known. The woman tried to scream from the sudden glow next to her bed, but her lips still remained tightly shut. Even the struggle to move away was out of her realm of possibility, as if she were bound to the bed for good. The ghastly being next to her was frightening enough, but she did not expect them to look like this.

She saw a young looking woman, perhaps younger than herself, standing before her with gray skin and white hair. Her eyes glowed the white light the paralysis victim was experiencing, staring down at her with a smile. Tentacles adorned her black outfit from behind, dancing about as the woman whimpered when she realized they had a transparency to them. They also seemed skeletal in appearance, judging by the vertebrae-like columns within. The black outfit, which appeared to be see-through, revealed nothing but a gothic bra and panty set underneath, with a corset tied up around her waist. A black bow and veil adorned the ghastly woman's head, which the victim saw more visibly as this being leaned into her paralyzed face.

“Good evening,” said the tentacle girl in a cheerful tone, “you can call me Miss Nilla...if you can speak, of course.” She giggled as one of her tentacles brushed over the woman's cheek, hearing her cower with no ability to leap from her bed. “Oh, don't worry, cutie, I'm not going to harm you. I just figured I would do my best to help you out of your current state.”

Her tentacles slid under the comforter, flipping it off the woman's body to reveal her evening gown. Nilla licked her lips, having her tendrils slide under that as well, revealing the naked body of the paralyzed woman in full. “Oh, yes,” Nilla said, biting her lip, “you're going to be fun to play with.”

Sitting atop the girl's chest, Nilla watched as her irises shrunk. The weight of the tentacle girl on her was far too much for her to handle, yet the ghastly figure hushed her with a finger to her lips. “Don't worry, I need to do this for my best work.” Her tentacles started to slither onto her body as she remained flat on the bed, brushing up against her holes. Her body was capable of quivering from such a light touch, with Nilla using the tendrils to ensure they were primed for entry. They used the fluids escaping from the woman's folds, getting wet enough to pleasure her properly.

As two tentacles drove themselves into her ass and pussy respectively, the woman cried out through her closed lips, her eyes staring at the ceiling while ignoring the tentacle girl on her chest. Nilla giggled with amusement, watching on as the victim tried to react. The further in her tentacles pushed, the more heavy her breathing grew. Even Nilla could feel the heaving underneath, as her body wasn't so heavy that she could crush her chest so easily.

Another tentacle made its way to the woman's mouth, staring at it with her leery eyes as she tried to keep it shut, even if she weren't doing so willfully already. And yet Nilla managed to use the tendril to push her mouth open, stuffing it within and slowly making its way down to her throat. The woman tried to remain calm, but even now felt a scratchiness in her throat that caused her to cough in order to clear it. The tentacle danced around her tongue, oddly enough, as though it were making out with the paralysis victim.

The other two that occupied her ass and pussy were working on her through Nilla's control. With her jaw now slightly opened, the ghastly tentacle girl could hear the moans of pleasure coming through, her eyes rolling back as the one in her muff swirled against her walls. Saliva drooled out of her lips, running down her cheek as her eyelids began to slowly lower. The woman had a sense of thrill as she felt herself getting close to both sleep and orgasm at the same time, though she wondered just which she was going to experience first.

Her ass was being tickled by the other tentacle, which massaged against a single part of her cavern over and over again. Nilla leaned back as she remained seated on the woman's chest, herself taking enjoyment out of her predicament. She even ran another tentacle against her body, slithering under her panties to play with her clit. “Ah, it feels good, doesn't it?” Nilla moaned, hearing a positive hum from the victim's mouth. “Yes, soon you'll be able to get a proper night's sleep, and you'll know who to thank for it.” She hissed through her lips, shutting her eyelids for a brief moment. “Though...I think I may need to indulge myself as well…”

Nilla bucked her hips against the air, the tentacle doing its work against her slit. The tendrils pleasing the paralysis woman were starting to jab harder into her holes, using all their effort to please her. Sweat grew on the woman's forehead, her breathing growing heavier by the second. Her body quaked underneath Nilla, while her body finally came to life, only for her toes to curl and her hands to grip the sheets she laid atop. She was at last out of her state of paralysis, but only for a short while. Her body did not move otherwise, likely because of the tentacle girl on her chest.

The woman's lips finally opened up as she moaned against the tentacle shoved inside, her juices dripping against the one still occupying her pussy. The sheets grew damp with her fluids while the orgasmic sensation ran its course, her eyes on Nilla now as her ass finally left her chest. The ghastly tentacle girl rubbed at her pussy even as the tendril played with her, getting her own climax out of the way. Her juices splashed against her panties and landed on top of the former victim's naked body, drenching her in the same sex she was leaving behind.

When the excitement died down, Nilla left the body and the bed, smiling sweetly at the woman as she yawned. Rolling onto her side, her eyes finally shut, and the only words she heard through the session were thus: “Thank...you...”

Afterwards, the woman fell soundly asleep, snoring through her nostrils. Politely, Nilla used her tendrils to put the comforter back over her, although she left the night gown as it was so that her juices didn’t get soaked up by the wet sheets. “No, thank you.” Nilla said with a sweet smile. “Here's hoping I get to play with you again soon.” The glow in her eyes faded away, as did Miss Nilla, leaving the sleeping woman in the darkness once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this Halloween treat!
> 
> As Miss Nilla inquired me to write this story, keep an eye on her Twitter, as she may have a special little treat tying into this story.


End file.
